Getting BY
by Kitkatt.13
Summary: Tris. the new exchange student from Canada (My Amazing country! For Canada and beyond) is staying the the Matthews, Jeanine, Jim and Peter. On her first day of Roth High she gets Peter pissed and makes Four laugh. Four is a Chicago native who also goes to high.He meets Tris. Strong, beautiful and amazing, Four is dazzled by her. Will she help him or will he help he help her?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the dual perspective, dual writer story! FandomZZ and I have decided to do this together. She has written Four's POV and I have written Tris's. Enjoy.

&K and ~H

Tris POV

My plane got in last night a three am, but I am still expected to go to school. I am staying with the Matthews; Jeanine, Jim and Peter. Peter goes to the same school I will go to so I can get a ride with him.

"You excited?" he asks, like he cares. This morning he asked me out and I turned him down. I just nod, considering I am staying with his parents and I don't want to get kicked out. We get to the school and I see just how big it is. Roth high school was built in the 1900's and you can tell, with the stone sides, big stained glass windows and such. I get out of the car, and then trip. I am caught by two strong arms before I can hit the ground. I look up and see the hands attached to a boy with deep, dark blue eyes. He smirks and I blush a deep shade of red.

"I am Four, and you must be Dopey form Snow White!," he says in a deep baritone voice. I laugh.

"I make dopey look graceful," I respond. He chuckles and helps me up. Then Peter grabs my hand. I frown. What the Fuck. I told him no already! I try to get out of his grip, but he just holds on tighter. I turn to face him. He thinks I am complying, but instead I punch him in the face. He lets go and yells some ugly curse words. Mystery boy laughs as I walk away. I can feel the eyes trained on my retreating back, but I just keep walking.

Four POV

This morning I woke up to the engine of Marcus' car starting. I let out a sigh of relief knowing he won't be here when I leave. When people asks me how it is to have the mayor as a dad I think to myself yeah I wonder too. Marcus has never been much of a dad, let alone a good one. The last time I referred to him as dad was before my mother passed away. I hop out of bed and take a quick shower to douse the still fresh wounds on my back. I put on some jeans and a black shirt, grab a muffin and hop in my black camaro. 

I get to school and chill on the hood of my car until school starts. I see Peter's car pull up and I frown. It looks like there is a girl in his car too, but who in the world of all arrogant pricks would pick Peter? I see a small blonde figure get out of the car. as she gets closer she trips and I catch her.

"Hey I'm Four, and you must be Dopey from snow white" I grin at her. Her eyes are a beautiful blue gray.

"I make Dopey look graceful" she replies. I chuckle and help her up. By this time Peter has gotten around his car and grabs mystery girls hand. She frowns and tries to get out of his grasp. Then she turns to him and for a moment I think she's ok with him holding her hand but then she punches him in the face. I laugh at the sight of Peter's reaction. Who thought such a petit girl could inflict so much damage? I walk into the school to go to my locker and find Zeke leaning against it.

"Hey, did you know we are supposed to be getting a new student today? I hope she's hot!" He grins

"Yeah I know and I think I've already met her well sort of anyway. So what's the deal with her and Peter?" I reply

"Oh well she's an exchange student from Canada and she lives with Peter and his family." I nod that explains a lot.

Zeke doesn't have the same class as me first period, third and fourth but we have the rest the same. As I walk to my first class, Gym, I see Christina walking beside new girl. So I have the same Gym class as her, nice. I change into my gym clothes and head out to see coach Amar before we begin.

"Hey, Four nice to see you!" He grins "what's up?"

"I just came to ask when tryouts for football are this year?" I ask

"In two weeks we have tryouts and we start training right after." He replies i nod and rad off to stand with my class.

"Ok kiddos let's start with some warm up push ups! Go!" He yells. I drop down and do push ups, they've become easier since my freshman year here. "STOP!" Coach Amar yells "Four show the how to do a push up!" I drop down again and start my push-ups. "You sit on his back" he points at someone, mystery girl she sits on my back gingerly.

"So we meet again Dopey!" I huff

"It's Tris" she replies

"Well nice to meet you Tris" I smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is chapter two! YAYAYAYAY. #Smiley face! I hope that it is good. Me (Kitkatt.13) wrote it and it is the longest chapter that I have ever written. *Claps for me* Thank you, thank you. Now just read the dang chapter. **

**&K and FandomZZ**

Tris POV

I am sitting on a boy's back, in gym while he does pushups. What the fuck is wrong with my life.

"It's Tris," he smile and continues doing his pushups. He replies, but I can't hear him over the coach's whistle. I get off of him and do my pushups. I head into the changing room and a girl with olive skin and brown eyes walks up to me. She is literally in her undergarments and talking to me.

"Hey, you're Tris, the new girl. I'm Christina and this is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Rylee. They are part of our 'Group'. You should have lunch with us. Is it cold in Canada? Do you really sleep in igloos? Do you have a pet moose? Do you really get free health care?" she talks so fast. And she is so bound to stereotypes.

"I will have lunch with you, it is only cold in the winter, I do not sleep in an igloo, I do not have a pet moose and I do have free health care." They all look at me in awe.

PAGE BREAK

I walk into the lunch room, and I can see the cliques. Typical. The jocks, the cheers, the nerds, the music's, the emo/Goths, The Pops and then there is a small ten seater table in the back. That would be where we sit. I head into the line and fell a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Peter; the little asshole. I haven't seen him since this morning, but I see the bruise that is formed on his jaw. I smirk. He leans in towards my ear.

"You messed with the wrong boy sweetie. Now, eat you lunch at my table, or you will regret it," he whispers in my ear. The jerk. I would never sit with him. I would rather sit on the ground in a pile of garbage, with rats as my friends. I grab my lunch and head towards the table. Christina is waving franticly, and I figure it is out of excitement. But then I am hit in the back of the head with a piece of meatloaf. Peter just threw meatloaf at me. He knows that I am vegetarian. He knows that.

I turn around and see everyone watching this unfold. Let them watch. I don't care. I walk towards Peter with a smile plastered on. He is standing with who I assume to be his friends. Or more like lackeys. I walk up to him and whisper into his ear, "Well sweetie, you are not the only one who can play mean. I know how to be a bitch too. You messed with the wrong exchange student." And with that I punch his nose and knee him in the groin. He sinks to the floor. I turn on my heel, dump my food in the trash bin and walk into the hall. Everyone is still watching me. I give a couple jocks, which are staring at my ass, the finger and walk out the door with a flourish. The lunch room stays silent until I hear somebody burst through the doors in a fury. Peter.

Peter POV

The little bitch is being just that. I only want her so I can ruin her life. Doesn't she see that? I walk out after her and she turns around. She has meatloaf running through her hair and tears streaming down her face. I almost feel sorry for her. But then I don't. I grab her shoulder and she stiffens. Go figure, the Canadian doesn't like physical contact. She looks at me through narrowed eyes. She is pissed. But yet she almost looks like an angel. Almost.

Tris POV

Why is he touching me again? I thought that I made it clear that I don't want to be touched by him. Ever.

"Oh Tris. You will learn that I get what I want, and when I want it. And, there is nothing you can do about it." Then his 'friends' walk through the doors. I bite my lip. This cannot end well. They approach me and I get punched in the face. I can taste the blood, but I don't feel the pain. My anger numbs it out. They walk closer to me and I step back. I get another punch, but this time in the stomach. I hear retreating footsteps as I sink to the floor, and also approaching ones. I look up to see Peter and co walking away. I don't know why. Then somebody steps in front of me. I look up again and see those deep blue eyes. It is that boy, Four. He juts out his hand and I grab it. I stand up and I wince slightly. It hurts to move. It was fast, but he sees it. His blue eyes fill with concern. He scoops me up and carried me to the nurse's office. I can hear the commotion as he brings me into the office that we have to go through. I feel eyes staring, and jaws falling to the floor. I don't know if I really look bad, of the fact that the almighty four is carrying a girl surprises them. He lays me down on the bed and the nurse bustles over. She is a plump lady that looks to be in her mid-forties. She cleans up my face, which is bleeding from the nose and mouth, and then he says something to her. She looks worried. Then she lifts up my shirt. I stiffen. I don't like to be exposed, but they both gasp. I am guessing that it is not because of my abs, but because of the bruises that I can feel forming on my side. I look down, and realize that they must have kicked me. There are multiple bruises and they look big and black. Dammit. I hate him so much.

Page Break

Four and I walk out of the office and everyone is still staring. The nurse deemed me safe to go back to lunch, but I feel weak. Four thinks that it is because I haven't eaten, so we are going back to the lunch room. The last place I want to go. Lunch isn't over for another twenty minutes, so everyone will still be there. The nurse also cleaned up my hair, so I don't looks like a homeless anymore. We walk through the doors and everyone looks at me again. Why did I have to wear a partly see though shirt? Everyone can see my bruises. My knees buckle, but four catches me. We make our way to the table, but in order to do that, we have to pass Peter. He stares at me, and I glare at him. Everyone catches that. They are starting to whisper and then we move on. I sit down across from Christina and she passes me a hamburger. I take it, and eat it; screw being vegetarian. I just want to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this would be where I step in and take over this chapter! Haha I will be Four for this story! Wait no, I'm not a guy or hot enough! ;)**

**H**

Four POV

I don't usually enjoy spending lunch with our group but I do anyway. Today I decide to miss out. I roam the halls thinking about things. Tris pops into my head multiple times, damn it Four, you just met this girl. I see Peter and his cronies surrounding a figure and the cafeteria is bursting with more noise than usual.

The figure is Tris and it looks like Peter is beating her up. I feel anger boil up inside me, only he would sink as low as to attack her. I storm over to them just as they want to kick her in the side again. They see me and start to back away and run but not before I grab Drew, one of Peters 'lackeys'. I punch every inch of his body I can get to. Then I drop him and pick up Tris. I carry her to the nurse and lay her down on the bed.

The nurse walks over and tends to Tris's bruises she lifts her shirt to show more black and blue bruises going up her side. Tris stirs and looks down and grimaces.

A while later the nurse cleaned her up and I help her back to the cafeteria. Looks like I'll be spending my lunch in here after all. We pass Peter's table. He and Tris have a stare down while I glare at him. If looks could kill. We keep walking and get to our table. We sit down and Christina decides to introduce everybody.

"Guys, this is Tris, Tris, this is guys. This is Uriah, his older brother Zeke, Will and I see you've already met Four!" she grins

Tris nods at the boys when they are introduced. Uriah winks at her and so does Zeke, oh boy. She notices and her face flushes red. Uriah hands her a big chunk of the most delicious cake in the universe. Dauntless cake.

"Here Triss-o, eat this it's the most heavenly godly thing that ever happened to mankind." He grins, that guy loves his cake

"Umm, what exactly is it?" Tris questions.

"Cake, Dauntless cake" I reply, she just nibbles a little bit off the end. Then shoves the whole thing in her mouth.

"Looks like she enjoyed it!" Marlene pipes up.

"I think you and me are going to be great friends!" Uriah says while slinging his arm over her shoulder. Everyone bursts out laughing.

**Hello I will be your PAGE BREAK for today.**

After school I get home a little bit later than usual and pray that Marcus isn't home yet. But as luck would have it his car is in the driveway. I open and close the door as quietly as I can, but he hears and comes over to me.

"Where have you been, Tobias" he spits out my name like venom and I cringe.

"I…I" I try to say something but I'm a coward.

"This is for your own good" he says and unwraps his bet from his belt loops. It hits me. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he punches me for good measure, but in the stomach so no one can see. I curl up into a ball and lie there, defeated.

**Sorry for not updating my chapter yesterday, I BLAME SCHOOL! Anyway that means two chapters for you today!**

**H**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Shouldn't this be in four's POV? Oh well, I am Tris, but not Tris, and I am writing it so just shut-up self. And I am again having a conversation with myself. Great K. You are really, truly and honestly crazy now. Save me a room in the mental ward okay? Good. Enjoy, but be in fear. I am really hyper today. **

**&K**

**D: I don't own Tris, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Christina and all the other goddanm divergent characters. Only Veronica Roth has that right, I do not. Shit, but I want to. *Tear* *Tear* *Tear***

Tris POV

After school I have the option of walking home, or getting a drive with Peter. I chose to walk, no run, home. And as he drove by, Peter drove through one of the many puddles in the road. I am bruised, beaten, bloody and now soaked; so much for alliteration. I was having fun with all the b's. I walk through the front door and that the heavens that Peter is going to Drew's and Jeanine and Jim have to work late. I have the house to myself. Then I hear a car pull into the driveway. Peter has decided to join me. Shit. I run up the stairs and sit on my bed, pulling out my homework. It is three pages of math, four questions for science, an essay for French and then a short story for La. I hear him coming up the stairs, he knocks and I tell him to come in.

"I see your home. Drew and I are going to be downstairs, don't bother us, k?" he asks with an evil grin. I just roll my eyes.

"Like I would want to, have fun with whatever little bitch you guys have brought home this time," I retort and it is his turn for the sacramental eye-rolling. He leaves, closing the door behind him. Then I hear him also close the door to the basement. I turn back to my homework. Fun. At least I brought my laptop from home. These writing assignments would suck if I had to do it by hand.

PaGe BrEaK

I am just finishing my short story when my phone goes off. I pick it up and see an unidentified number. I open the text and see 'Are you okay?'

I reply with 'who is this, are you a stalker, do I know you?'

'It is Four'

'How did you get my number? Did you steal my phone while I was out?'

'Nope, Christina said she got the number while you were showering after gym.'

'Dammit Christina!'

'Ha-ha. So how are you, you feeling? Peter home?'

'I'm okay and yeah. He and Drew are in the basement probably harassing some innocent young girl for fun. You finish the homework yet?'

'Nice, but wait. WHAT HOMEWORK' I tell him the homework assignments and then finish the story.

I hear the downstairs door open and close, and then two pairs of footsteps come up the stairs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. How was work?" I ask calling out from my room.

"Fine dear, would you like some dinner. We brought Chinese." I put my laptop to sleep and head into the hallway. They are in the kitchen. I head to the basement door, open it and yell down about supper. I get a grunt and close the door quickly. The Matthews hand me a plate and I sit at the table.

"What happened to you dear?" Mrs. Matthews asks.

"Your son decided that he wouldn't take no for an answer. That's what." I tell them they look at me in shock.

Mr. Matthews speaks up first, "Young lady, I do not appreciate you lying about my son. You may go pack your things, you will not be staying here anymore," and then I leave the table, running up the stairs two at a time. Dammit Tris, you are not Candor.

PAGE BREAK

I have just finished packing when Peter bursts into my room.

"Dis you forget how to knock? Or did Drew hit you enough times to give you a nice concussion?" I ask. He just walks over to me. He grabs my wrist and I turn to look at him, "and you are breaking circulation to my hand, let go!" I start to squirm, but he just holds harder. "Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, help!" I yell he chuckles.

"They left an hour ago to go to a Charity dinner. We are all alone. You, me and Drew." I don't like the sound of this. I punch him in the nose and he lets go. I have re-opened some previous wounds. I grab my stuff, throw it out the open window and in his short time of confusion, and jump out of the window with my stuff. I hate him. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and grab my small duffle bag. I turn to look one last time and see Peter and Drew standing in the window, looking fazed. I just jumped out of a second floor window and ran. They are trying to climb down. But I know they won't that are just trying to scare me. I turn away and run. Just run.

PaGe BrEaK

I have been running for over an hour, and I am tired. I don't know where I am, or what time it is, but this area looks pretty deserted. Then somebody taps my shoulder. I scream and turn around. It is Four. I have somehow gotten myself to his neighborhood. Great. My subconscious has taken me to Four.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 aww, it's not chapter 4 for Four! Ahh well. Here you go guys! Haha if this gets weird beware I had candy! **

**H**

Four POV

I decide to get out of the house to cool my sore back. I walk towards the park, when I see a silhouette up ahead. Weird time for people to be out, well I can't judge I'm out. I want to walk away from the person but she, I just assumed, moves like Tris. Not that I've been paying attention to how she moves but…anyway why would she be here? I run quietly to catch up with her and put my hand on her shoulder. She whirls around.

"Damn Four, you scared the shit out of me!" she exclaims "What are you even doing here?"

"I live here for one; hey I could ask you the same thing!" I nudge her with my arm.

"I didn't mean the neighborhood I meant outside now…and umm…the Mathews kicked me out" she mumbles

"What why?" I wonder

"They asked what happened" she gestures to her bruises "so I told them about Peter, but they wouldn't believe their little angel would do that!" she answers frustrated. Marcus left after hitting me so maybe she could crash at my house.

"Hey you could come crash at my house!" I grin, I'm making a bad situation work for me, but I get to spend more time with her!

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" she asks, I cringe, technically I have a father but really I don't think of him as my parent.

"Well my Mom died when I was young and Marcus isn't home." I sigh, she smiles.

"Thanks Four!" we head over to my house which is just down the block.

"Here you can have my bed I'll crash on the couch" I say

"No I can take the couch, I'm the guest anyways" she offers

"Exactly you are the guest you get to be comfy" I grin "Now go sleep" I point her to my room, she gives in eventually and heads upstairs. I try to get comfy on the couch when I hear the door open, Marcus is home.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKAAAAAHHHHHPAGEBREAKEXITINGPAGEBREAK**

Marcus is home, why? Oh Shit Tris is here.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Marcus snarls.

"I...I let…umm…bed…" I stammer

"I come back to get my wallet and you did something wrong already! This is for you own good Tobias." he spits and grabs his belt ready to strike. I brace myself for the hit and the stream of blood but it never comes, I hear the smack of leather against skin but the pain doesn't come. I open my eyes and Tris stands there the belt around her arm. Marcus looks livid and makes to punch her, but this time I'm brave. My fist connects with his jaw and I see the light leave his eyes.

Tris whimpers and slumps down. I catch her, and pull her in for a hug.

"You did it" I whisper against her hair "You helped me" she hugs me back.

"No you did it, you just needed a little push" she smiles.

"What do I do now?" I wonder out loud.

"We run" she says, I rush upstairs to my room with Tris on my heels I throw my belongings in a book bag and we run outside.

"So Tobias is that your real name?" Tris asks.

"Yes" I mumble "sorry you had to find out like that." I would have told her eventually, she really got to me.

"What's there to be sorry about?" she replies and gives me a grim smile. "so what do we do now?"

**Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I left this chapter at school…ooooh! ****So here!**

**H**


End file.
